


Demons In The Snow

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, au where tartaros arc never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: It snows, and the demons come out of their cube to play.





	Demons In The Snow

Mard Geer stared at his fellow demons with the vaguest stirrings of unease in his heart. Four hundred years, he'd spent with them. Four centuries full of murder and mayhem, plots in the dark.

Why on Earthland did they all - at the same time - suddenly decide that snow was this mysterious substance that had to be inspected immediately? It wasn't as if they'd never seen it before.

Torafusa was swimming in the snow. Literally swimming. With his dorsal fin sticking out and doing a solid impression of that one lacrima movie Fairy Tail had forced them to endure. Franmalth was even singing out the main theme, all the while turning himself into… was that a Vulcan or something else? Mard couldn't tell. He would have thought a demon that relied on shape memory for his curse would have a better memory _for_ shapes, but it appeared that was not in fact the case.

Tempesta had fluffed out, huddling behind a makeshift wall of snow and trying to block out the world entirely. Mard understood the desire. Entirely too well.

Kyouka, Seilah, Ezel, and the Lamys were having a snow sculpture competition, as far as he could see.

Then there was Jackal. Being… well… _Jackal_. He seemed to be trying to see how well his explosions handled in the snow, bursts of the fluffy, frozen water landing in clods all around the general vicinity. A disproportionate amount of which was being deposited on Tempesta's head. The only ones enjoying the snow slinging were Jackal himself, and Silver.

On a side note, Mard should probably stop Silver from burying Keyes completely. The necromancer wasn't good with the cold. It always blew straight through him. It was a wonder why he'd ever decided that an ice mage would be the perfect person to revive, but here they were.

"Mard!" he heard his name from somewhere behind him.

When he turned, he saw Fairy Tail's resident Demon Queen standing there in the snow. She was completely bundled up against the cold, her breath puffing in the air and redness saturating her cheeks. In her arms, she held a tray of steaming mugs.

"Ms Strauss," Mard greeted. "What brings you out here?" Granted, the demons currently weren't too far from Magnolia, but it was still quite a distance to walk to the snowfield. Especially while carrying drinks even if they were - in all likelihood - enchanted to retain their heat.

The woman let out a giggle. "Well, everyone saw you having fun. So while they're getting prepared to join you, I thought I should bring you all a treat."

"Very kind." Mard could never quite fully grasp the concept of gift-giving, but he had to acknowledge that it wasn't unwelcome to be on the receiving end.

Suddenly, it became dark around Mard. He glanced up just in time to see a humongous ball of snow falling directly on top of him. Neatly, he sidestepped away from the incoming projectile.

To Mard's surprise, it retained its form upon hitting the ground.

Not a snowball at all, then. There was ice at its heart.

Then it briefly glowed, and Mard immediately moved in front of Mirajane. He swiftly pulled Mirajane into his arms, forcing her to drop the tray of drinks into the snow.

The snowball exploded, pelting Mard with shards of ice, slicing his cheek.

Once the explosion died down, Mard released Mirajane. Then he abruptly turned on Jackal.

Though Mard never got the opportunity to do anything in retaliation to Jackal at all, for a snowball whizzed past his ear. It smacked the wannabe-furry straight in the face, with enough force to knock him off his feet.

Mard glanced over at Mirajane, in her full Satan Soul form. Lazily, she tossed another snowball up and down in her claws. "So you want to play this game then?" she rumbled, her sickly sweet smile even more terrifying in this form. "I must warn you - I am very good at this game."

The King of the Underworld decided then that he should probably just leave the matter of Jackal's rebuke in her more than capable claws.


End file.
